jackryanfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mitchell Ensink
Templates Let's use yours, I used the outline from Lostpedia so it would be nice to have something made with a "fresh" mind. I worked on them a little to fix that minor problem you were talking about. This is just one way we could go about it and i'll start working on the categories either right now or tomorrow. If you don't like them it's no big deal just let me know and i'll work up something else. Sandbox-- *Did you already fix the template categories? The only one that doesn't go to a created page was delete and that was because there's no articles that need to be deleted (prob could set up the page however). **Nice, I'm glad to see that you got rid of the splinter cell templates... Ghost Recon Template You deleted which is use on many pages. Point? — 05:13, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Refs I've been kinda busy as of late, but in my free time I've been searching for tom clancy pages for weapons info, do you have any you use that would make creating the weapons pages easier? I tried the Rainbow Six official pages and they only have a few. I would like to try to avoid using other wikia's info as well.-- 04:27, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Also, would you consider making my a sysop? I could use the delete page/ban vandal feature and I don't plan on being a vandal anytime soon.-- 06:04, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Vandal User:Tomclancy1 is a vandal. I've reverted his edits but now it's your turn to ban him. I'll keep my eye out for any other edits but if more and more start to come from him your going to have to take care of it with your admin powers. -- 15:02, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Welcoming Thank you,-Cortezsniper 04:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) IRC Chat Just to let you know i set up an IRC chat channel for the wiki and everything is working flawlessly, i also set up a mibbit in-browser client so people without IRC Clients can chat without signing up. There are directions on how to sign up on the TomClancyWiki:Chat page and if you do sign up then just let me know the username you choose and when you do it and i'll give you co-ownership status. Also, don't know if it was your handiwork but I like the new sources system.-- 21:10, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Newer Templates i started working on some new templates for pages, check it out and let me know if you think it works and if we should use them. Template:User. -- 20:01, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Sidebar What would you think about merging the "Community" section with the "Main" section and deleting the "wikia irc channel" since I started our own channel. If not I can just move the IRC Chat down to community.-- 00:20, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Community Portal Other than the side bar question, i was wondering how you would feel about switching the Community Portal to http://tomclancy.wikia.com/wiki/User:JamesTFord1987/sandbox4. I just threw it together here so let me know what you think. Also, I saw the edits you made to the articles I was working on, I saw everything you did and I took note of it so you shouldn't have to do it again.-- 08:38, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, will do, i'll just throw the wikia irc channel in the help or something, i'll get on it after my download.-- 20:40, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Submachine Gun Ok, lets go with that one, the only reason I deleted Sub-machine gun was because when I looked at the page there was two, so I just deleted the one that didn't have any pages in it.-- 09:02, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Overview I was thinking instead of the word "Information" for articles, what do you think about "Overview"? Just wanted to ask before switching all the article styles.-- 01:06, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Images I categorized every single image we have today, just in case your wondering why I edited every single image. It can be seen Category:Images. Some wiki's have hundreds of subcategories but I tried to keep it to the basic's. Also I noticed we spelled portret (portrait) wrong on a couple, I'll try to get to that soon.-- 06:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :No problem, one of these days here we're going to have to go threw a lot of them and add the Copyright template (pretty much every one that has been released by Tom Clancy's people or Ubisoft like characters, weapons, covers, vehicles.....). If not that's something that could come back to screw us over later.-- 01:28, 7 April 2009 (UTC) OPSAT Hey I've been trying to get all the articles for Chaos Theory done but I'm stuck. What am I supposed to categorize the OPSAT? Also what would I categorize that category as? I'm just drawing a blank here.-- 06:19, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I think Category:Gadgets would be best, but where should we put that? Do you just want to stick it in with weapons like attachments? It would work being a lot of the gadgets can be used as weapons.- 06:21, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry for the overload of messages but...I just categorized all the characters into a their respective series Category:Character, but you might need to be the one who puts the agents, civilians and soldiers into categories. I'm not always sure on the one's that are not as obvious unlike Scott Mitchell who is clearly a soldier. I also don't know if you want to add pilots to that list and so on. Just a heads up.-- 08:26, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Unregistered Edits One thing you may want to think about is making it so people have to sign up for an account before editing. Everyone knows it takes like 4 seconds to sign up, plus it'd cut down on some of the smaller vandals and pointless, unhelpful edits.-- 19:03, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay, just wondering.-- 20:00, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Update Hey, as you may have noticed I made some changes to the main page and the different css's (mainly Common.css). If there is anything you don't care for just let me know and I'll take it down so you don't have to. Also, I made the new colors for the main page just basic gold and gray for now, if you'd like to change around some of the colors or whatever they can be found at Category:Tom Clancy Wiki Images.-- 18:24, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and also the I made it so the SysOps/Admin's have different colored listings in the recent changes to help sort edits out. If you don't want this or want a different color than the green, it can all be done at MediaWiki:Common.css...just a heads up.-- 22:07, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Help Sorry to bug you, I was wondering if you'd mind taking a look at Template:About. It's not showing up right on the Tom Clancy page and I'm not sure how it's put together, or at what state it was working.-- 10:09, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, I just wasn't using it correctly, the Tom Clancy page was off too so I just thought it didn't work.-- 01:50, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight Just a heads up, I have signed us up for the wikia spotlight, they say that it gets a lot of users to join, but at the same time they ask that we're ready to take on all the edits that may be made. If you don't want to do this just let me know and I'll take us off, otherwise I'll just do my best to stay on as much as possible just in case we need rollbacks and such.-- 10:32, 17 May 2009 (UTC) New Forums Sorry for bugging you so much, I just set us up with some new forums and I'd really appreciate it if you turned your email ability on just once so I can send you an email of the password for the forums. There may be a time coming up soon where I have to leave for a while, it would be nice if there was someone who people can report to if there's a problem, or if it needs to get shut down or whatever. Also, if you sign up for an account there, I can just give you adminship, but someone should have access to the administration panel password in case of abuse. If not don't worry, I'm sure I'll find someone else.-- 05:34, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Weapon Titles Do you want the weapon articles to be redirected to the actual weapon name like wikipedia does (if there is one), or would you like them to be listed as the name we see them as in the T.C. universe?-- 09:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, I'm new to the T.C. wiki. I'm a firearm enthusiast and I can add info for actual weapons that are portrayed in the games. I was unsure if you guys prefered in-universe info over their real-life counterparts. There are several fictional weapons and specifications(MR-C and 4.6x30 caliber Berettas for example). Grimace427 03:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::10-4, thanks for the response. -Grimace427 22:24, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Timelines I got a new version of the timelines up and running just like you asked. I've been working on a few that can be seen HERE. If there's anything you'd like me to change now would be the time before I continue and get deeper in the work. Just to let you know, all the info added already is from only two missions of Splinter Cell (Game), so these may grow to be really large articles. Oh, and don't worry about the spelling, that will be fixed on the next upload. If I don't hear anything I'll assume it's all good and just keep working on the project.-- 06:42, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Double Agent Versions Hey, went out and bought Double Agent for PS2 to finish the timeline article needs, It is really different from the 360/PS3 version. Would you like two different articles for the gen. 6 and gen. 7 version's or just split the one article in two? The way it's turning out, the JBA characters are going to need to be split into two different sections on each of their pages as it is. It's up to you.-- 05:34, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Tip On Category - Tank as a Command Vehicle? Was that an example you gave me or was that real? If that was real, I didn't give any tanks that category. Favor? Hey could you do me a favor and bump User:SawBucks up to sysop level? Finally going ahead with the name change.-- 09:49, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, much appreciated.-- 10:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Achievements What would you think about adding these achievements they got going on now? I'll go ahead and create them and everything. You can read about them here.-- 06:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Help Hi I am Nitsuj77 i need your help.My 11 year old son wants to read tom clancy books, do you have any reccomendations? Thanks, Nitsuj77.